Pure and arrogant hedonism
by Ursae Majoris
Summary: "Pros y contras de mantener una amistad con derecho a roce con Draco Malfoy" demonios, sonaba peor de lo que en realidad era.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando tenía cinco años soñaba con princesas y castillos. Con animales que hablaban, hadas bailarinas y aves que volaban a mí alrededor.

De vez en cuando, cuando me sentía valiente, soñaba con ser la princesa. Otras veces, yo era un hada.

Cuando cumplí los siete las princesas y castillos se fueron. Ahora quería ser astronauta, veterinaria, vaquera o algo por el estilo.

Soñaba con viajar a una estrella, encontrar un animal espacial, ser su mejor amiga o jugar que yo mandaba en el desierto. Incluso, soñaba con tener un caballo de nombre Bryce.

Cuando cumplí diez años las princesas, castillo y cuentos de hadas volvieron. Pero ahora traían a un nuevo visitante: un príncipe. Uno azul, que me salvara de los peligros que encerraba la torre más alta. Porque si, había dejado de ser la valiente princesa que habla con los animales, para terminar siendo la indefensa y femenina princesa de vestido rosa encerrada en la torre con un dragón gigantesco custodiando la puesta.

Pero la etapa de dragones, príncipes encantadores y princesas duró muy poco,

A los once, la carta de Hogwarts llegó. Así, sin saber siquiera por qué.

Entonces, esa simple carta y la visita de Minerva McGonagall, fueron las respuestas a mis ataques, ahora conocidos como explosiones de magia.

El primero de septiembre de ese mismo año, entre por primera vez a Hogwarts, y ni siquiera el callejón Diagon me prepararon para lo que encontré ahí.

Tal vez ya no habían príncipes y princesas, pero si habían castillos, hadas y dragones. Había seres fantásticos y mágicos a partes iguales.

El colegio que se convertiría mi hogar me estaba recibiendo, dándome la bienvenida a la magia. Con todas esas velas flotando, cuadros parlantes, y estatuas móviles.

La varita de hada madrina se convirtió en la de una bruja.

Para cuando tenía catorce, todas esas historias fantásticas que de pequeña formulaba en mi cabeza se habían convertido en pura basura. Mi vida en si, tenia mas magia que cualquier cuento de Walt Disney. Los dragones ya no eran un problema grave, puesto que en eso tiempos se me hacían tan peligrosos como una hormiga.

El rating de animales peligrosos había sido modificado gradualmente.

Ya no quería tener cualquier profesión cool, ahora quería ayudar, en el mundo mágico hacían falta la modificación a muchas leyes, entre ellas las que involucraban a los elfos domésticos.

Si bien, las hadas ni nada de esas cursilerías ya no me llamaban la atención ni en lo más mínimo, ocurrió la cosa mas extraña del universo.

Mariposas. De esas que te pican en la boca del estomago. Aparecieron esas malditas y estúpidas mariposas que jugaban a no revolotear, sino a bailar conga en mi estomago. Siempre por Ron, no por Viktor. Y eso era frustrante.

Porque por mas que yo deseara que Ronald Weasley, mi mejor amigo, se convirtiera en mi príncipe, el simplemente no quería cooperar.

Y mis dieciséis estaban a punto de volverse diecisiete. Si me preguntan, fue uno de mis peores años. Ahí estaba yo, llorando por las esquinas.

Por Harry, por Ginny, por Ron, por mis padres, por los pájaros. Lloraba por lo que fuera.

Entonces comprendí que Ron jamás seria un príncipe, siempre seria un ogro. Uno verde, gordo, y maleducado. Uno que parecía lapa de rubias huecas.

Fue un año muy sobrecargado. Harry y sus paranoias acerca de Malfoy, Ginny y sus nuevos novios y celos, Ron y la cursi de Lavender, Dumbledore y los horrocruxes. Una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y la esquina estaba muy cerca como para detener el recorrido. Irremediablemente llegó.

Durante la búsqueda de horrocruxes, los ánimos estaban muy alterados, y todo se sentía mal. Con Dumbledore muerto, Harry desesperado y Ron con ataques bipolares.

Cuando se fue, enojado y herido, sentí que mi corazón se retorcía, clamando por perseguirlo. Pero Harry me necesitaba, era mi mejor amigo y jamás lo pude dejar.

Luego, la detonación final de la guerra llegó. Fue en Hogwarts.

De momento odiaba todo lo referente a criaturas mágicas, no todas eran buenas. Greyback era una prueba.

Ese día todo era maldiciones y hechizos por doquier. Cuerpos cayendo sin vida- y entonces lo supe, en cualquier momento podía morir y jamás le dije a Ron cuanto lo amaba. El miedo estaba demasiado crudo y presente. Por eso cuando dijo aquello sobre lo elfos domésticos, mi corazón dio un vuelco, porque Ronald Weasley era un ogro muy tierno. Y lo bese.

No supe muy bien por qué, pero no me arrepentí, a la fecha no lo hago.

Con el fin de la guerra llegó y los juicios a los mortífagos eran la orden del día. Mis dieciocho ya estaban ahí.

El día del juicio de los Malfoy en el que atestiguaría me di cuenta de que de verdad no quería la magia si todo seria tan horrible como lo era en esos momentos.

El ministerio solo buscaba cualquier excusa para convertir a las personas en alimento de dementor. Draco Malfoy no necesitaba excusas. Tenia boleto directo.

Pero para eso estaba ahí, para demostrar que su boleto estaba caducado. Fuera de hora. Y no solo yo, Harry y Ron estaban ahí.

Después de que lo declararan libre, Malfoy desapareció de Inglaterra. Pasaron dos años hasta que lo volví a ver.

Yo ya tenía veintiuno, y fue en Grecia.

Ahí estaba él, caminando por la orilla de la playa de un pequeño pueblo griego. De verdad era toda una experiencia ver a Draco Malfoy caminando descalzo y sin camisa por la orilla de la playa en pleno atardecer.

No se muy bien si yo le hable, o si fue él a mi. Pero hablamos, por horas. De todo y de nada. Pero en ningún momento hablamos del pasado.

Cuando cumplí veinticinco, Malfoy quien después de aquel verano en Grecia se convirtió en una constante en mi vida, hizo que mi vida se volteara de patas arriba.

Porque irremediablemente en mi cumpleaños veinticinco, Draco Malfoy había hecho que todo mi mundo como era dejara de existir.

Esta es la historia.

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes, lugares y objetos de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Ginny la miraba por encima de la taza de café, con ese brillo en la mirada que solo te indica que estás en aprietos. Hermione ahogó un gemido de resignación, y tal vez un poco de miedo.

-Bien, suéltalo – la pelirroja soltó una pequeña risita y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-¿soltar qué?

-Vamos, Ginny, no soy idiota – estaba comenzando a exasperarse, ella va y le abre su corazón a la que supuestamente era su mejor amiga, y ella no hacía nada más que hacerse la tonta. – sé que está mal y todo eso, pero vamos, dímelo.

-¿quieres que te diga lo que pienso? – Hermione asintió – bien. No creo que esté mal, después de todos estos años de jugar a ser los mejores amigos, fingiendo cariño cuando en realidad lo que sienten es algo que dista mucho de ser tierno y amistoso. Aunque, sinceramente, creo que están cometiendo un error, todo este asunto de los amigos con beneficios es completamente inútil en ustedes; ni tú, ni Malfoy están hechos para eso de revolcarse en la mañana y jugar monopolio por la tarde. Por otro lado, se merecen mucho más que eso, Hermione, él se merece mucho más que eso. Porque no me vengas con el asunto de que él te propuso esta idiotez, sé que fuiste tú, tal vez no intencionalmente, pero lo hiciste. Y no está mal, pero tampoco está bien. Se están auto engañando, y al final, ambos terminaran lastimados.

Ginny terminó cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle y las orejas se le empezaban a poner de un gracioso rosa. Parpadeó lentamente y puso atención en Hermione. La castaña le veía con pereza, como si durante todo ese discurso no le hubiese soltado unas cuantas verdades.

-Draco no sabe jugar monopolio – dijo después de unos momentos, Ginny revoleó los ojos, habían personas esquivas y después de eso estaba Hermione. – y nos revolcamos por la noche, no en la mañana.

Vale, ya se estaba pasando.

-Pues te diré algo…-susurró con una sonrisa arrogante – el sexo mañanero es mucho mejor que el de la ducha, si sabes a lo que me refiero… - Un rubor ofendido subió por el cuello de Hermione hasta sus mejillas.

-No, no sé de lo que me hablas, Ginevra, y sinceramente no me interesa.- ante esto, ambas fruncieron el ceño, al mismo tiempo – y sobre eso de los sentimientos profundos y autoengaños, te diré algo…- susurró de la misma forma que la pelirroja lo hizo segundos atrás, pero había algo contenido en su voz, algo que se apretaba contra su pecho y que le impedía sonreír con altanería.

-…no los hay.

Y en menos de un parpadeo, Ginny estaba sola en la cocina de Grimmauld place, con el suave eco del plop de la desaparición resonando en su cabeza.

* * *

Hermione se apareció en un viejo callejón en el mundo muggle. Se sentía demasiado extraña y no quería llegar a casa. Salió del callejón y caminó unos pasos hasta una pequeña cafetería.

Ya había visitado el establecimiento anteriormente y era bastante acogedor, y los muffins de chocolate eran condenadamente deliciosos. Pidió tres y se sentó en una de las mesitas del fondo.

Se sentía mal. Era consciente de que fue muy grosera con Ginny cuando la pelirroja solo quería ayudar, pero aun así no se arrepentía de ello. Tenía que dejar en claro cuál era su situación con Draco y Ginny no hacía nada más que inventarse cuentos.

Era sexo. Solo sexo.

Ella y Draco venían siendo amigos desde hace cuatro o cinco años. Y Hermione le quería, tal vez no con el cariño que se tiene por un hermano, pero tampoco le amaba. Era como un punto más fuerte y alto que la hermandad; pero no tanto como para ser amor.

¿Cómo llegó a ese punto? Poco recordaba del inicio. Los últimos recuerdos que tiene de ello son de su cumpleaños. Una fiesta en un bar muggle y ellos dos encerrados en el baño de mujeres, demasiado calor y muy poca ropa entre los dos. De eso ya habían pasado dos meses.

No se arrepentía. Draco y ella habían aclarado muy bien eso: sería puro y meramente sexo, nada de sentimientos, y sobre todo, pasara lo que pasara, seguirían siendo amigos.

Pero el pecho seguía doliéndole, una barra de metal frío presionaba sobre su corazón, retorciéndolo y haciéndole que olvidase todo lo que la vida fue antes de ese momento.

Había comenzado a llover y apenas llevaba la mitad de un pastelillo.

Si Ginny quería confundirla, felicidades, lo logró. Porque ya no sabía que creer. Porque ya no sabía la verdadera razón por la que se embarcó en ese absurdo acuerdo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

No quería terminar con lo que fuera que tuviese con Draco. Pero ya no estaba tan segura de ser lo suficientemente valiente y fuerte para afrontar, si es que todo salía mal, las consecuencias. Tenía que tomar una decisión, porque sabía que cuando llegase a casa, Draco estaría esperándola. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que cuando dudara de hacer algo, hiciera una lista de pros y contras; y Hermione había hecho varias listas a lo largo de su vida. A veces terminaban siendo su salvación, otras veces no tanto.

Decidiendo correr el riesgo de los posibles resultados, saco pluma y papel de su bolso y comenzó a escribir:

**"Pros y contras de mantener una amistad con derecho a roce con Draco Malfoy"**

**-Pro #1…**

.

.

.


End file.
